An example of a system in the prior art includes Funk (U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,274), which describes a tubing lubricator/injector for pressure-sealed snubbing operations. A main goal of the Funk device is to hold wellhead pressure which is significantly higher than atmospheric pressure, and well gases or fluids which may be significantly different and potentially harmful, from escaping into atmosphere at surface through an uncontrolled wellhead during operations on a well (such as inserting or removing tubing from the wellbore). Funk provides a seal such as a blow-out preventer, at the top of a telescoping sealed housing to seal the annulus between the interior wall of the housing and the exterior wall of the tubing; the housing is sealed to the wellhead; the tubing's interior is sealed or plugged separately; as the tubing is moved into the wellbore, the housing retracts, telescopically, becoming shorter while remaining sealed; similarly, when the tubing is removed from the wellbore, the housing is extended telescopically, becoming longer while remaining sealed. The tubing is moved in stages, so that the annulus between the tubing and the housing is sealed to the wellhead and at the top blow-out-preventer or seal, maintaining segregation of pressure and gases or fluids while manipulating tubing into and out of the wellbore.
In a push/pull jacking system as disclosed in the snubbing device in Tucken (U.S. Pat. No. 8,640,767), where there is requirement for isolation of well pressure and gas or fluid from atmosphere, a jacking system is provided by attaching a push-pull jack stand on a drilling or service rig's floor with slips at or near the rig floor, and slips at an upper movable attachment point on the push-pull unit, the upper slips meant to grasp tubing being manipulated into or out of the well's bore through the wellhead, so as to overcome wellbore forces urging the tubing out of the wellbore. Tucken provides a mechanism for controlling those outward forces from the well on the tubing while moving the tubing into or out of the well's bore.
Other means that are presently used to overcome friction lock: for example, conventional snubbing units like those provided by High Arctic Energy Services, Precision Drilling Corp. Snubbing Services, Work-over and Snubbing-Halliburton, and Push/Pull devices such as Strata Energy Services—Push Pull Machine. All of the above mentioned equipment is large and complex equipment to operate, rig up/rig out and service. Also all the above equipment needs to be manned on a daily basis and suffers from slowed operations and more or less permanent fixturing interfering with rig floor operational spaces. Additionally, these prior art examples are limited by virtue of their designs to handling tubing with O.D. less than about 7″. It is thus desirable to find a tubing jack with minimal moving parts, small size and simplicity of placement and removal from the rig's working areas, and simplicity of operation which would allow existing drilling/service crews be trained in less than one day, greatly reducing the cost of operation. Also, there is a need to avoid the inherent tubing size restrictions of the prior art devices. A concept of crews operating rental or leased equipment on the rigs has been practiced for a very long time. One such piece of equipment that crews have being operating over the last few decades that is much more dangerous to operate is a tubing power swivel. No rental company presently offers training of the personnel. It is desirable to offer this training and orientation to well operators and drillers, to promote a safer environment for all personnel involved.